I was Framed
by Araela
Summary: It's a super hot day in Super Hero City. No one is doing anything, well almost no one. Falcon plays a prank, to bad Reptil is the one blamed for it. One-Shot.


It was a hot day in Super Hero City; in fact it was too hot to do _anything_. Even the villains agreed it was too hot. It was the same for the Super Hero Squad. In the main living area of the helicarrier most of the Squaddies were soaking up as much of the Air conditioning as they could.

"Forsooth! The weather tis in a horrid state!" Thor stated.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out goldilocks!" Iron Man snipped tiredly. "Uh this heat is killing me!"

"Starting to wish the Helicarrier had a pool!" Reptil exclaimed.

"You said it bub," Wolverine was sprawled out on the floor.

Reptil glanced around at the rest of the Squaddies. Someone was missing, it was far too quiet. With effort Reptil removed himself from his _great _spot under the air con and went for a look around. Reptil run through his head where everyone was, or was supposed to be anyway. Wanda had gone to the pool with some of her old friends. Iron Man, Thor, Hulk and Wolverine were in the living room. And Falcon had left earlier that morning to do some shopping for Redwing, as least that's what he said. He was acting very strange before he left. Reptil _knew _that Flacon wasn't shopping; the problem was that he did know exactly what he was doing.

A familiar laugh filled Reptil's ears; all too quickly did he realise what he had been doing. He was trying to pull off some insane prank. How did he know it was an _insane _prank? Well to put it simply Falcon only every takes have a morning to set up a prank when he plans it to be a good one. Reptil had to be on his toes. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Falcon's prank. He still couldn't forget the last time that had happened. It was physically impossible; because the images were still floating around in the newspaper.

Every so carefully Reptil tiptoed up and down every corridor in search of Falcon's victim. Someone humming a catchy toon caught his attention. Ms Marvel was happily cleaning up her room, through how someone could be happy in this weather was beyond him. Reptil stared at her for a moment, could Ms Marvel be Flacon's prank victim? No, Falcon wasn't _that _game.

Unsatisfied with his search Reptil returned to his spot under the heavenly air condition. He sat down with a sigh of content met and began to make conversation.

"So, anyone heard from the Silver Surfer?" he asked openly.

"None, it's like he cut all contact with the Super Hero Squad," Iron Man replied.

"Do you think it's anything to worry about?"

"Reptil, right now, I couldn't even be bothered to,"

"Haha, Tinman dumb like Hulk!" the green machine taunted.

"Oh, so you admit to it?" Wolverine quipped smugly.

"Hmph, who say Hulk dumb?"

Everyone laughed anyway, well almost everyone, the Hulk was still a little confused. A piecing shriek filled the air. The Squaddies raced towards the sound only to find… a goo covered Ms Marvel, and a goo covered room. The Super Hero Squad all took a step back from the blonde meanie, afraid of the impending eruption.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Everyone shared a glance at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"It was Reptil!" Falcon stated calmly.

Reptil whirled around to face him. "What?! No way amigo it was you!"

"Kid, Falcon was shopping for Redwing," Wolverine pointed out.

"Tis true, thou also got up a few moments ago," Thor agreed.

Reptil turned to face a very, _very_ upset Ms Marvel. "Well then," she said sweetly. "You can clean you the mess you made… AS WELL AS THE REST OF THE HELICARRIER!"

"Wait, Ms Marvel; I was framed!"

Ms Marvel stalked off in search of a shower. Reptil faced his gaze to his teammates who held nothing more than frowns and shrugs. The young hero sighed and took up the cleaning gear and set out to work. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Falcon grinning from ear to ear. He turned and faced him fully and saw him wave at him.

"It _was _you wasn't it?"

"Who else?" Was Falcon's smug reply.

"I'll get you for this!"

"Sure you will. Just make sure you've finished _cleaning_ first,"

Flacon walked away with Redwing on is shoulder. Reptil just glared after him. He would get Falcon back, and boy was revenge gonna be sweet.


End file.
